


La tensión sexual es cosa de muggles y sangresucias

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de Tensión sexual.<br/>Después de que Harry besara a Draco, este cometió el error de decirle el por qué lo había hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tensión sexual es cosa de muggles y sangresucias

Draco estaba sulfurado. Todo había ido bien, se habían peleado, se habían besado, teniendo que confesarle su fetiche por los besos sanguinarios, y luego San Potter (que ahora que lo había besado quizá no debería llamarlo así) le había contado que la cochina sangre sucia había sido la de la idea de que se besasen y él se había ido dignamente, diciéndole que se olvidara de él, porque ni por todo el dinero de Gringotts iba a hacer algo solo porque aquella sabelotodo insufrible lo había leído en un libro muggle. ¡Uno muggle! 

Qué tensión sexual ni qué nada. A él le gustaba Potter, eso se sabía, por eso buscaba llamar su atención, aunque no le diría jamás de los jamases que se encerraba en el baño de los prefectos a hacerse unas pajas monumentales en su nombre. Que Potty no pudiera afrontar sus propios sentimientos y solo actuara por obedecer a esa sangre sucia lo irritaba y ofendía en cierta manera. 

Así que la situación siguió igual. Solo que ahora Draco lo evitaba, no vaya a ser que quisiera besarlo de nuevo y él no pudiera resistirse a morder esos jugosos labios rosáceos. 

Pero como si tuvieran algún magnetismo se encontraron de nuevo, sin embargo, Draco al ver cómo el moreno se intentaba acercar a él, y sabía que si lo golpeaba implicaría cercanía. Alzó la varita para defenderse o lanzarle alguna maldición inofensiva. Algo que lo volviera menos guapo quizá, una verruga, o que le crecieran los dientes como hizo con su amiga. 

Debido al karma tal vez, o solo a su muy mala suerte, Potter lo miró confuso pero no sacó su varita. Sino que levantó la cabeza para acercarse a la punta de su varita y sacar su rosada lengua que pasó cadenciosamente por el extremo que estaba en su dirección. 

Lo que atinó Draco a hacer fue sonrojarse y luego correr con una vergonzosa hemorragia nasal.


End file.
